


Mute

by RewindTheExit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit
Summary: Onyx Van Leeuwen is in a middle of a bank robbery in Rhodes. Will she survive it?
Relationships: Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde, John Marston/Arthur Morgan, Josiah Trelawny & Oc





	Mute

I'm in the bank in Rhodes to get the last 80 bucks from my account. Suddenly the door get kiked open. And then I hear heavy footsteps. 

,,Everybody hands in the air, on your knees and don't dare to make even a Beep." A deep rough voice yells.

Because of my ex-boyfriend I have two big scars on my throat, and one from under the corner of my left eye next to the nose, straight down to my left earlobe. Because of the scars on my throat I can't speak anymore. I only can laugh, sob and make other noises. The doctor said That I probably can never speak again. That happened three years ago. Suddenly I feel the metal of a gun on the side of my head. Shit! I see that the Bank employee also has a gun held to his head.

They rob the place. A brunette and a black-haired man do mostly the robbing. The other four keep us poor witnesses under control. I want to sigh. But then I probably get shot. My whole body shakes. I'm not even think about taking my guns out of the holster and shoot them. I wear a red dress, black gunbelt, my black cowboy hat, my black bandana arround my neck and my black boots. (The dress looks like that Jessica LeClerk has in RDR2 online.) The man press the gun a bit harder against my head.

It hurts. But I be quiet. I can't talk anyways. It feels like forever, when they finally cleared the bank completely. The man disappear.

,,What should we do with her?" A soothing voice say behind me.

,,Take her with you!" The deep rough voice says. Oh no.

I can feel how he hit me on the head with the gun, and then everything went black. Oh shit! What they wanna do with me? I'm not worth it! Luckily I have no horse, because I'm sure they would leave it behind. Some time later I awake again. I feel that I'm tied to something. I look arround. I still have everything on my, but I'm tied against a tree. I start shaking again.

,,Oh look she's awake!" The black-haired man say.

,,What's your name girl." He growls.

I just shake my head.

,,Speak or u hit you." He growls.

I make a noise of protest, and shake my head. Then he hit me. I whine in pain. I can't speak. But I can tell him with moving my lips like I would say the words with my voice. 

,,Onyx." I say without using my voice. I can't and you know it. 

,,What. Use ur goddamn voice girl!" he growls. 

Again he raise his hand to hit me. I flinch, turn my head away and close my eyes. I'm waiting for the hit. But nothing comes. I open my eyes, then I see an older man. His hand is arround the black-haired wrist.

,,Don't Dutch. There must be a reason why she speaks without making a single noise." It's the same soothing voice, like from the guy who held his gun against my head.

He's handsome. Like that Dutch, I guess he's the leader, but I think the older man is more handsome. If I only had my hands untied, then I would point to the scars on my throat. I only nod. Ouchy. My head hurts. He must've hit me real good.

,,What is it?" The older man asks calm.

I look him in the eyes, and try to move my hand. But nothing. It only cut in my wrist. I let out a painful grunt.

,,She trys to show us something. I will cut your hands free. Misbehave, and I tie you to that tree forever." He says.

I only nod. Then he cuts me free. I point to my scars on my throat, with my bleeding left hand. Then to my mouth, and make a pshhht gesture. Then I let my hands sink on either side of my body. My left cheek burns like hell. 

,,The scars have made you mute?" The older man asks.

I nod heavy. I should leave that. With each nod, my head hurts even more. He understands me. Meanwhile he let go of Dutch's wrist.

,,Will it be forever?" He asks.

I make a maybe, maybe not gesture. He nod understanding. Thank God he showed up. He's so kind and whise. At least it seems so. I don't dare to move any further. So I just stand there.


End file.
